If a clutch is operated with slip, it is possible to draw inferences concerning the clutch torque transmitted if the coefficient of friction is known. The intended use of this torque information is to determine the transmission input torque. Precise knowledge of the transmission input torque is of particular significance for continuously variable transmissions (CVT) so that the safety pressure when controlling the belt tension of belt transmissions can be reduced and the transmission efficiency can be increased.